12 Things Matt Dillon Didn't Know About Being Pregnant
by Picajc15425
Summary: Inspired by an article I read, this story highlights some very important things Matt did not know about pregnancy. However, he learns along the way! **Note: While not written as a 12 chapter cohesive story, it is up to the reader whether they read it as such, or as individual drabbles :) **
1. She Already Knows She's Getting Bigger

_1\. She Already Knows She's Getting Bigger_

Sometimes he just couldn't help it- he could not help but stare at her. Kitty had always been beautiful to Matt, but now, now that she was carrying his child, he found it hard to take his eyes off of her. Even more so that she was now _noticeably_ carrying his child.

He knew she was sensitive about her appearance at times, but he made sure to tell her several times a day how beautiful she still looked to him. Sometimes, this got on Kitty's nerves…

"Matt, what are you doing?" she asked a bit annoyed as she caught him staring at her in the mirror for the third time since they had woken up.

Matt smiled and had to courtesy to blush slightly at being caught. "Sorry, honey. I just can't help but look at you. You're really starting to get bigger now."

That was the wrong thing to say. Before he could blink, a hairbrush was flying across the room to hit him in the head.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the lump already forming on his forehead

"I KNOW I'm getting bigger! I don't need you to remind me!" there were tears in her eyes now, and he was seriously regretting what he had just said. He climbed out of bed and moved to stand behind her.

"I'm sorry, honey. You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that because I threw a hair brush at you."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "No I'm not. You are beautiful, growing, I mean BECOMING, becoming more beautiful each day."

That brought out a smile and she turned her head to kiss him softly. "Thank you. Just… promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Stop telling me I'm getting bigger. I already know- I look in a mirror every day."

He couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "Yes, ma'am!"


	2. Get Ready for the Pregnancy Brain

_2\. Get Ready for the Pregnancy Brain_

He had decided to let her sleep when he left for morning rounds. They had been up late into the night, and at this stage in her pregnancy, Matt figured she could use the extra rest. So he dressed as quietly as he could, and softly kissed her forehead before making his way down the back stairs.

Two hours later he expected to find her down stairs, either drinking coffee or looking over the ledgers. When he found only Sam in the bar, he became slightly concerned.

"Kitty been down yet, Sam?" he asked.

"No, Marshal. But she is up and about- has been for over an hour I'd say." Matt looked quizzically at the man and made his way up the stairs to her rooms.

When he got there, it looked as though a tornado had gone through. Clothes were scattered everywhere, both hers and his. At first he couldn't even find Kitty, but when a shirt came flying from the direction of the closet, he knew where to find her. She was kneeling on the floor rummaging through god only knew what, and mumbling to herself. When he caught a glimpse of her face, the half crazed look in her eyes terrified him.

"Honey, come here," he said trying not to panic as he offered her a hand up. "What on Earth are you doing down there?"

Kitty looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't find my glasses anywhere!" she half sobbed. "And I need them to go over the ledgers!" She then leaned into his chest and let the tears fall freely.

Despite knowing how distraught she was at the moment, he couldn't keep the laughter at bay. The low rumble soon turned into a loud, tear producing laugh. Her tears stopped and her distraught look became one of anger.

"I don't see what's so funny!" she yelled over his laughter.

Matt controlled himself long enough to smile at her, kiss her forehead, and then remove her glasses from the top of her head. The look on her face was one of bewilderment. Her gaze moved from Matt's face, to her glasses and back again.

"I'm sorry honey," Matt smiled, still wiping away a few tears of mirth. "But you have to admit, this is kind funny."

She nodded and put the glasses on. "Well, it's official then."

He looked puzzled. "What is?"

"This pregnancy has not only taken over my body and my emotions, it has now taken over my brain."

He smiled, and wrapped an arm around her. "It could happen to anybody, Kitty."

"Not to me. Not if I didn't have…have… pregnancy brain!"

He chuckled, kissed her on top of the head, and together they began to walk down to the saloon, when suddenly Matt remembered the mess in the room.

"Kitty, what about the mess in there?" Her answer surprised him, for he knew she liked things to be just so.

"Oh I don't care right now. I'll worry about it later."

 _Yup. Definitely pregnancy brain._


	3. Pillows Become Better Than You

_3\. Pillows Become Better Than You_

All he had wanted to do that night was fall into bed, and sleep with his arms around her. He had been gone for three days delivering a prisoner to Hayes for trial. All he could think of during those three days was coming home and wrapping his arms around her.

However, as soon as he rode in, there was an issue at the Lady Gay he had to deal with, and it was another couple of hours before he finally made it up to the room. The sight that greeted him nearly took his breath away.

She was curled up on her side of their bed, clutching one of his pillows to her. The moonlight shining on her made her look all the more beautiful to him, if that was even possible. He smiled, and quickly undressed to join her in their bed, and to finally, have his arms around her.

He made to move his pillow from her grasp, and was surprised to find that he couldn't.

"Move that pillow and you'll be sleeping on that chair over there until this baby comes," she mumbled without opening her eyes. Her threat, more so the casualness of it, shocked him.

"Kitty?" was all he could manage to ask.

She opened one eye and looked up at him. "You heard me."

"Kitty, I've been gone for three days, and I just… I mean, I thought…"

"What?" now both eyes were open and staring at him almost menacingly.

"Holding you is the one thing I was looking forward to on my way home!"

She snuggled deeper under the covers. "That's nice. Just don't move the pillow."

"But I want to hold you, not the pillow!"

She sighed heavily and again opened her eyes to look at him. "Well, that's too bad. Since your son or daughter thinks it's fun to practice square dancing in here," she nodded down to the obvious bulge in her stomach, "this is the only comfortable position I can sleep in!"

Matt looked put out. "More comfortable than me?"

"Yes, your pillow under me is better than your arm underneath me right now."

"Oh." Matt looked utterly dejected as he laid on his back on his one remaining pillow, being very careful not to touch Kitty. After a few minutes he felt her hand searching for his. He grabbed it and she pulled him so that he was spooned up behind her.

"Just because your pillow is more comfortable around me right now doesn't mean you can't still hold me another way." She smiled up at him and he returned it. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, and held her hand in his over the swell of her stomach, and stroked it softly.

"Listen kid, you find another time to practice square dancing so I can hold your mama properly again, ok?" Kitty snorted out a laugh and snuggled farther back into Matt's embrace before both drifted off into a contented sleep.


	4. You'll Be Feeding Her Often

_4\. You'll Be Feeding Her Often_

Matt and Kitty had shared an early breakfast over at Delmonico's before Matt had to return to the office to file some paperwork, while Kitty went back to her rooms at the Long Branch to get some extra rest. She was less tired than she had been early in the pregnancy, but any chance to sit with her feet up for a few minutes was welcome.

She made her way down to the saloon an hour later, just as Sam was coming in to begin work for the day.

"Morning, Sam," she greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Kitty," he returned. "How are you this morning?"

Her answer surprised even her. "Hungry," she chuckled. She left out the part that she had just eaten breakfast a little over an hour ago.

"Would you like me to pick up something from Delmonico's for you?"

She was about to decline, but a slight kick from inside made her change her mind. "That would be wonderful, Sam," she answered while lightly rubbing the swell of her stomach. "Maybe some eggs? And bacon?" She paused long enough for Sam to start for the door. "And maybe some toast?" Sam smiled and nodded and made his way out the door, passing Matt on the way.

"Kitty, I have to ride out to the MacMillian place, but I should be back in about an hour or so," he told her.

"Ok, maybe we can have lunch when you get back?"

Matt chuckled. "We just finished a pretty big breakfast, and you're already thinking about lunch?"

She blushed slightly. "I can't help it! I'm eating for two you know."

He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "That I do, honey." Another quick kiss. "I'll see you in about an hour." And with that he walked back out the swinging doors. Sam returned a few minutes later with her tray, and Kitty wasted no time diving right in. Joe had told Sam that Miss Kitty and the Marshal had already had breakfast there earlier that morning, but Sam made no mention of that to her. He was, however, slightly dumbfounded at how quickly she devoured the tray he had brought over for her.

The marshal returned a little more than an hour later, Doc right behind him. Despite having eaten two fairly good sized meals that morning, she once again found herself hungry. Sam was surprised to hear her accept Doc's invitation to lunch, but again, kept his mouth shut.

Unfortunately for Kitty, Joe was not so tight lipped. "Hungry again, Miss Kitty?" Joe chuckled. Matt and Doc looked at her quizzically.

"What was that about?" Matt asked with a smile once Joe left the table. "We had breakfast hours ago. Why shouldn't you be hungry again? I certainly am!"

Kitty looked to Doc, and back to Matt, trying to decide what to say. Finally she decided to be forthright- she had nothing to be ashamed about.

"Maybe because I had breakfast again after you went to the MacMillians?" She chanced a glance up at him, and he looked surprised. Before he could say anything, Doc interrupted him.

"Perfectly normal, honey," Doc said with a swipe to his moustache. "If you feel hungry, you need to eat. That's just the baby telling you he or she is hungry too." He paused and looked pointedly at Matt. "And no one should make you feel guilty about that."

Matt reached for Kitty's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I can't imagine why anyone would."

If eating more than the standard three meals a day was what was good for Kitty and their baby, he would make sure that happened. He didn't quite understand how a woman could eat so much, but he was certain he would learn over the next few months.


	5. Don't Eat Her Food

_5\. Don't Eat Her Food_

Matt, Kitty, Doc, and Festus were sharing dinner, something that they frequently did. Dinners between the four of them usually followed the same pattern. Friendly conversation would give way to humorous verbal battles between Doc and Festus, much to the amusement of Matt and Kitty. Earlier in their relationship, those moments would provide them the opportunity to hold hands under the table, steal a few loving glances at one another, share a bite or two of each others dinner; time to just simply act like a loving couple.

But the days of waiting to steal those moments were gone. Matt and Kitty had happily married in front of their 'family' and friends just over a year ago. Now the people of Dodge were hard pressed to find the couple not together in public. And even if their marriage had not been made public, the fact that they were a few months away from welcoming their first child was now obvious.

It was one of those nights the four of them took dinner together, and Doc and Festus had already started in on each other, much to Matt and Kitty's amusement. As they listened, Matt made an attempt to steal food from Kitty's plate. Instead, her wrist knocked into his. Thinking it a fluke, he made another attempt at her plate. This time, his hand was smacked away and she gave him a look.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Stop that!" she admonished him and continued eating. Thinking she was kidding, he once again made to steal from her plate, but once again, she whacked his hand away.

"Stop it!" and was met with an icy glare.

"Kitty, you never finish your whole dinner. Why can't I have some?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and for a moment he truly felt afraid. "Maybe _I_ don't always finish my own dinner, but this," she looked down at the bulge that was their baby, "is half yours. So me, _and_ your baby would like to eat all of our dinner. " She paused for effect. "Stop. stealing. my. food." And she continued eating like nothing had happened.

Matt was dumbfounded; so dumbfounded he didn't notice that Doc and Festus had stopped their 'argument' and focused their attention on the two of them. Doc began to chuckle and that was when Matt looked up at him.

"Matt," he swiped his moustache. "You have an awful lot to learn, son." Matt looked back and forth from Doc to Kitty, who was not paying any attention to them. He sure did have a lot to learn. He sure did…


	6. You Are Going to Gain Weight

_6\. You Are Going to Gain Weight_

Matt Dillon had a problem; not a terrible, life altering problem, but a problem nonetheless. Kitty walked in from the washroom drying her hair, to see Matt struggling with his gun belt.

"Something the matter there, cowboy?" she asked with a smirk.

Matt looked over at her dejectedly. "No, nothing's wrong."

She knew better. "Uh huh. Having trouble with that?"

"No." He looked more like a defiant child than a US marshal, trying to suck in his midsection. He slackened at the knowing look she gave him. "Ok, yeah maybe a little."

She grinned. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"My gun belt doesn't fit the same anymore." He paused.

"That all that's not fitting?"

"Neither do my pants come to think of it."

"Uh huh." She was struggling not to burst out laughing at her husband. "And you can't imagine why?"

"Actually, no, I can't!"

She shook he head. "Well, maybe now you know how I feel!"

"But you _know_ why your clothes aren't-" he stopped at the murderous look forming on her face. "I mean, honey, you're pregnant. That's expected."

"That's true," she drawled. "And you think it's not expected of you?"

Matt chuckled and turned to take her by the shoulders. "Well, I'm not the one growing a little cowboy or cowgirl in here now am I?"

"No, you're not," she replied with a sly smile. "Would you say I have been eating more since the morning sickness wore off?"

He wasn't sure exactly how to respond, so he slowly responded, "Well, yes…"

"And would you say that usually when I eat, you do too?" He nodded his agreement and suddenly the reason for his wardrobe issues came to him.

"Oh." The only response he could manage.

She smiled and stepped into his embrace. "Don't worry cowboy. You'll lose it soon enough. Then your gun belt will fit just like it used to."

He smiled down at her. "Forget the gun belt. As long as you can still get your arms around me, I don't care." She smiled back at him and their lips met softly, as their arms wound comfortably around each other.


	7. She Won't Find You Funny for a While

_7\. She Won't Find You Funny for a While_

It was a busy night in town. Matt peered over the batwing doors to find Kitty sitting at a table with Doc and Festus. She waved him over and he took a seat as Sam brought him a beer.

"How are things here tonight?" he wanted to know. He felt bad for not knowing himself, but an issue at the Lady Gay, followed by a brawl in the back alley had prevented him from stopping in any earlier.

"So far so good, Matthew," Festus replied with a smile. "I been keepin a real good eye ball on ery-thing."

Doc snorted at that. "You've been keepin an eyeball alright- an eyeball on that drink and the two you had before that!" Matt chuckled. Kitty stayed quiet, but he didn't think much of it. Being four months pregnant, he assumed she was just exhausted from the crowds the past few nights.

"Now looky here you ol billy goat, I done more than jus drink a beer or two or three while I been in here!"

"Oh you have, have you?" Doc shot back.

"I shore have! I've been keepin it real peaceful-like for Miss Kitty. I make sure to look aroun' e'ry once an a while!"

Matt had to chuckle. "Yeah, Doc. There is plenty for Festus to look at in here. There's Jenny over talking to Jim Nichols, and Cora at the bar, and Sally over with Tommy Williams, and-"

The men at the table were laughing, but Kitty was not. In fact, if looks could kill, Kitty would be on her way to the jail now, charged with killing the marshal.

"That's not funny, Matt," she practically growled at him. Her three companions were surprised at her anger over a harmless joke; a joke she normally would laugh at right along with them.

"Oh, come on, Kitty," Matt attempted to placate her. "It was a joke."

"It wasn't a very funny one," she shot back. Doc and Festus looked across the table at each other, silently telling each other to keep quiet.

"Kitty, we all make cracks like that all the time," Matt continued to argue. "You always found it funny before!"

"Well now I don't! So knock it off!"

"Well why not?" Doc kicked him under the table, but Matt paid him no mind. The noise in the barroom started to die down as more people focused on the marshal and his wife, apparently in the middle of an argument.

"Because I don't! And if you don't like it, you can sleep on the floor for tonight!" Unfortunately, Doc and Festus chose that minute to smirk at the bewildered look on Matt's face. "And as for YOU two," Kitty whirled on them, "I've had about enough of you. Your pretend arguing isn't funny either- not after three hours of listening to it. Can't you just be nice to each other for five minutes?"

And with that she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her rooms, leaving all three men looking shell shocked. Matt looked from the door to Doc and Festus and back again.

"What was THAT?" he looked to Doc.

Doc swiped his moustache and stood up to leave. "Well, Matt," he began, "sometimes when a woman is expecting, her feelings on certain matters change."

"But Kitty's never had a problem with the way any of us have ever joked around!" He had a point. Kitty was a lady in every sense of the word; but she also enjoyed laughing, and it didn't take much to elicit at least a giggle out of her.

"She's never been pregnant before either," Doc countered. At Matt's lost expression, his tone softened. "Not everything that was funny before is going to be funny now. Just keep that in mind." And with that, Doc ushered Festus out, leaving Matt to decide on the best way to apologize to his pregnant wife, and avoid the hard floor of their bedroom.


	8. You Won't Be Intimate for a While

_8\. You Won't Be Intimate for a While_

Three weeks; three weeks he had been gone, and it killed him that they weren't able to celebrate their news properly. Despite his trip to Hayes for a trial being planned for weeks, he had almost cancelled going when on the morning he was to leave, he and Kitty learned that they were going to become parents. Doc had guessed she was just over two months along, so by now she had to be closer to three.

In those three weeks he was gone, all he could think about was Kitty, and how in awe of her he was. His feelings for her were so strong, and he missed her so much, that he made it home in record time in order to properly celebrate their impending parenthood. It was very late when he returned, but Hank was still awake and offered to take care of Buck for him. Matt wasted no time in getting to Kitty.

He found her sound asleep in the middle of their bed. He was slightly disappointed, but hoped he would be easily able to persuade her to wake up and indulge in other bedroom activities. Oh how wrong he was…

"Kitty," he whispered as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Wake up honey." He kissed her just below the ear and trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her shoulder. As he began to push her nightgown out of the way, she began to stir. Please with himself, he continued to move the gown further down her arm when she grabbed his wrist with lightning fast reflexes.

"Don't, even, think about it," she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Kitty?" he questioned, still slowly trying to move the nightgown off of her. Was she stopping him from making love to her? That would be a first.

"I said, don't even think about it," she replied, opening her eyes to look up at him.

Matt was speechless. "But, honey, I thought that-"

"I can tell what you _thought_ , Cowboy," she answered, "but the answer is no."

"Why not?" He would never force her, and she knew that. But the bedroom, and particularly their bed, was mutually favored territory. He couldn't recall a time they had ever not made love once one of them initiated it.

She sighed and sat up, turning the lamp up in the process. He instantly felt guilty. She looked utterly exhausted- dark circles under her eyes, cheeks slightly sunken in, her color pale. Obviously, she wasn't feeling the same as he was about their celebration.

"Oh, honey," he murmured as he drew her into his embrace and just held her. "Why didn't Doc tell me you were feeling so bad?"

"Because I threatened to hurt him if he did," she answered with a sigh. She looked up into his eyes, and was surprised to see she actually looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Matt. I know you were looking forward to a celebration tonight."

It was true, but at the moment he was more concerned for her and their child's well-being. "There'll be plenty of time for that when you're feeling better."

"Which feels like it will be never," she pouted.

He dropped a hand to the ever so slight swell of her stomach and rubbed it softly. "Daddy's here. Everything will be alright now."

An unlady-like snort escaped. "I don't know about that." She covered his hand with hers. "Daddy is the reason Mama is feeling like this in the first place."

Matt had the decency to blush, but soon the pair were laughing in each others arms. They dowsed the lantern and cuddled close together. As they were drifting off Kitty said, "I promise I won't feel this way forever. We will have that celebration, I promise."

He kissed her temple before replying, "I'll hold you to that."


	9. She's Not That Fragile

_9\. She's Not That Fragile_

Kitty was ready to scream. Since she and Matt had announced that she was pregnant, the men in her life had taken to treating her like a China doll. Sam told her to sit down at least five times an hour, and refused to let her bring drinks to tables. Festus wanted to walk her everywhere she went, and was constantly offering to take her arm, even if Matt or Doc already had a firm grasp on the other one. Doc asked her how she was feeling multiple times a day, and if she hesitated in answering in the slightest, he was ushering her up to bed.

And then there was Matt- her loving husband, who watched her like she was a time bomb. Every movement was met with an 'are you alright?' Every sigh, wince, or grumble he was at her side, asking if she needed Doc. And to make matters worse, he hadn't once made an attempt to make love to her since she had started feeling better. No matter how hard she tried to entice him, he would stop himself, kiss her and hold her close as they fell asleep. It was frustrating in more ways than one. And she was about to hit her breaking point.

"I'll get us some refills," Kitty said, noticing Doc, Matt, and Festus' mugs were near empty. Sam was busy at the bar, and he had already told her twice not to worry about it, and to relax at her table in the back.

All three men stood up and spoke at once, attempting to make her sit back down. That was the last straw.

"Knock it off!" she shouted at the three of them. The saloon went dead silent at her outburst. She glared at the three slack jawed men before continuing. "Now listen, I've been pretty patient with you three, and Sam, and most every other man in Dodge the last few weeks. It's not that I don't appreciate your concern, but you got to tone it down a little. I may be pregnant, but I am not going to break. I can still walk, talk, and work in my own saloon without one of you telling me I need to rest, or sit down, or lie down. "

"Well, honey, we just-" Doc started but she cut him off.

"Shut up Curly, I'm not finished yet." Doc closed his mouth. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you mean well, but I can't take five more months of this. Will you please just trust me to know when I need to slow down? I'm only four moths along. Can't you just let me do what I am capable of for now?"

All three men looked at each other. Festus was the first to speak.

"We sure can, Miz Kitty." He paused. "But my arm is always ready fer ya if'n ya need it."

Kitty smiled. "Thank you, Festus." She looked around at the many eyes on her, and felt herself blush. She hadn't known her little outburst would garner so much attention. "Sam," she called, "a round on the house!" And suddenly the saloon was noisy again, everyone in a mad rush for the bar. Kitty sat down and Matt immediately grabbed her hand.

"Honey, we're really sorry," Doc said. "I know I'm supposed to treat all of my patients the same, but I just can't seem to do that with you." She smiled warmly at him- she understood the deeper meaning behind his words.

Matt leaned in close to give his own apology. "I'm sorry too, sweetheart. I never meant to make you feel that way. This is new for me, for both of us. I'm going to worry at least a little bit." He kissed her quickly behind the ear.

"I know, Matt. Just, stop treating me like I'm going to have the baby any second? It'll be a long five months if you don't."

He chuckled. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." She was quiet a moment before whispering in his ear. "It'll be an even longer five months if we don't resume our, um, usual bedtime rituals soon. Particularly the ones that take place in the bed, without clothes." She kissed his cheek and went to give Sam some help with those free drinks, leaving her husband dumbstruck and redder than a prairie sunset.


	10. She Won't Have the Energy for Chores

_10\. She Won't Have the Energy for Chores_

Kitty looked around her bedroom and shook her head, tears of frustration stinging her eyes. Clothes were scattered everywhere, a jewelry box was wide open, its contents strewn all of the top of the dresser. The bed was unmade, and there was a very thin layer of dust on several surfaces. In some households, this would be considered normal. Not for Kitty. She was a creature of habit, and she usually never left her room before making her bed, and at least making sure all clothes were off of the floor.

After turning out the lamps in the barroom, Matt made his way up to their bedroom. That was when he found Kitty staring at the room, tears threatening to fall from tired eyelids.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" he asked slightly panicked. Her due date was still more than a month away, but Doc had warned him to keep an extra close watch on her.

"Oh Matt," she groaned. "Look at this place!"

He looked around- sure it looked a little unkempt, but it didn't bother him any. He had been used to much worse before permanently moving in with her.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" he asked, sliding an arm across her shoulders.

"It's a mess!"

"It's fine, honey," he tried to soothe her. "It's only you and me coming up here, and maybe Doc. And neither him or I mind."

"But I mind! And I can't do anything about it because I'm too exhausted!" And the flood gates opened and she was sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh, it's ok," he whispered as he stroked the back of her head. It was true, she had been more exhausted in the last few days than she had been the rest of her pregnancy. They both knew it was because of the extra weight she was carrying around, but neither one would voice that- she for vanity's sake, and he for the sake of being allowed to stay in their bed.

"And it's not going to get any better after the baby's born," she sniffled. "I'll be too busy taking care of it to fix this."

"Well, maybe I could help?" he hesitantly offered, remembering the last time he had attempted to help her out. He learned quickly that a man had no business trying to sort through a woman's clothes and things.

She looked up at him, tear tracks staining her face. "What?"

"Really, I could help."

"Matt, that's very sweet, but remember last time you-"

"Well I know. But that was me trying to do it by myself. This time you can sit yourself in that chair, or on the bed, and tell me exactly where everything goes and exactly how to clean up."

She looked thoughtful a moment. "You'd really do that? What if Doc or Festus or-"

He shushed her. "Yes, I would do that for you. And I don't care what Doc, Festus, Burke, or anyone else has to say about it. You're worried about this, and Doc told me I should make sure you aren't worried about anything."

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "I ever tell you what I think about men?"

He looked confused. "Yes?"

She grinned. "It most certainly doesn't apply to you."


	11. She Will Have Terrible Mood Swings

_11\. She Will Have Terrible Mood Swings_

Matt was in his office going over paperwork before breakfast when Louie came bursting through the door.

"Marshal, ya gotta come to the Long Branch!"

Matt went ashen. "Why, Louie? What's wrong?"

"Miss Kitty, she- oh I don't know Marshal, Sam just said to come get ya quick!"

Matt was in a panic as he made his way out of the office and toward the Long Branch. It was too early for Kitty to be having the baby, and the closer he got to the saloon, the more worried he became. When he got there, she was sitting at one of the tables crying hysterically, while Sam and Festus tried to find out what was wrong.

"Kitty, honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down in front of her. Her only response was to bury her head in his chest and continue sobbing. He looked at the other three men watching her with worried, yet clueless expressions. "Did she say anything to anyone?"

"No, Marshal," Sam spoke up. "She went to see Doc this morning, and when she came back she looked mighty upset. Next thing I know, she chucked a glass across the bar and then started crying."

"Kitty, what happened at Doc's? Is it the baby? Is something wrong with the baby?" She shook her head against him and sniffled. His heart beat faster in his chest as his mind formed the next question. "Is it you? Are you alright?"

She hesitated and nodded her head against him. Matt looked up at the three other men to see their faces drop along with his. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Honey, what is it? Whatever it is you can tell me."

She lifted her head to look at him with wounded eyes. "He said… he said… oh, Matt!"

"Honey, it's going to be ok. Now please, just tell me what's wrong."

"Doc said… he said… he said I was fat!" and she started wailing again. It took him a moment to comprehend that there was nothing terribly wrong with her, but once he had, he went completely slack jawed. Festus found the words to speak before Matt could.

"That ol billy goat," Festus said angrily. "Tellin' an expectant mama she's fat. I'm gonna go git him Miz Kitty an you can throw all the glasses you want at him!" And before anyone could say anything else, Festus was out the door.

Matt turned his attention back to Kitty. "Honey, are you sure he really said that? It doesn't sound like Doc."

She snapped her head up to look at him, and her tears had turned to a look of pure anger. "Are you saying I'm lying?"

"No, honey, just maybe you misunderstood him?"

"Oh, so I don't understand things that people say to me now? Pregnancy has made me lose my ability to hear people?"

Matt was at a loss, and looked from Sam and Louie back to her. "no, Kitty, I don't mean it like that, I-"

"Then what _do_ you mean, Matthew Dillon?"

Matt couldn't form a response he was sure wouldn't get him killed, so once again, he stumbled over his words. Kitty picked herself up from the chair as gracefully as possible and walked over to stand at the bar, just as Festus came back with Doc.

"Now listen here, ye ol scudder, you owe Miz Kitty an' apology!"

"An apology for what?!" Doc was confused as to why Festus had practically dragged him down the boardwalk without so much as a word to him. It was then he noticed the wild, angry look in Kitty's eyes directed at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" she turned on Doc, forgetting that she was mad at her husband. Matt slowly made his way toward Kitty, afraid of what she might do.

"I don't know!" Doc replied angrily. "Will someone please tell me what in tarnation is going on?!"

"You need to say sorry to Mz Kitty for calling her-" Festus caught himself. "Well, for saying what you said to her this morning."

"For what I said to her this morning? What did I say to her this morning?"

"You told me I was fat!" she yelled and threw a glass toward the unsuspecting doctor. Luckily for him, Sam had quick enough reflexes and caught it before it hit Doc square in the head.

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh, so now you're calling me a liar too!" and she threw another glass, and again, Sam caught it before it hit its intended target. Matt didn't know what to do- he couldn't have Kitty knock Doc out, and she would as Sam was about to run out of free hands. But he wasn't entirely sure he could stop her from doing it either. When she made to throw yet another glass at him, he gently grabbed her arm, and wrapped his other around her shoulders, preventing her for doing any more damage.

"Doc, want to tell me what exactly happened when Kitty came to see you this morning?" Matt finally asked, still trying to hold onto a fidgeting Kitty.

No longer afraid for Doc's life, Sam stepped out of the way, and motioned for Festus and Louie, who had been watching the exchange in awe, to step away from the others.

"Kitty came to see me for her weekly check up this morning," Doc started, calmly as he could. "And I told her she was just fine, just that she was measuring a little big for six months. I did not say that she was fat!"

"Is that what he said?" Matt looked down at Kitty, who nodded in agreement.

"But that means the same thing!" she shot back.

"Oh it does not!" Doc answered. "If you had stuck around long enough, I would have been able to tell you that it means one of two things."

"Which are?" Matt asked.

"It could just be that Kitty is carrying a big baby. If it takes after its father, it's no surprise!" Matt felt Kitty relax in his arms a bit, and chanced a smile at her.

"And the other?" Matt probed.

"Now I can't tell just yet, but it could be that there is more than one baby in there!"

Kitty eased herself out of Matt's arms and slowly walked toward Doc. "Twins?"

Doc took a step back and swiped his moustache before answering. "Could be. Too soon to tell yet."

Before anyone knew what had happened, Kitty gave an excited, happy shout, and threw her arms around the man who only minutes before she had wanted to kill.

"Oh Doc, twins! That would be wonderful!" She kissed his cheek before spinning around to face Matt, or at least where Matt _had_ been standing. He was now seated in a chair, with his head between his knees, taking deep breaths.

Doc immediately went over to him and checked his pulse, which was racing.

"Matt? Matt, are you alright?" Kitty asked.

"Matt, can you hear me?" Doc asked as Matt slowly picked his head up.

"Doc, next time, let me recover from…" he paused an gestured toward Kitty, "…what ever that was before you decide to hit me in the gut?" At that, everyone else started laughing. Kitty blushed slightly before leaning down to kiss Matt on the top of his head and tousle his hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the swell of her belly before dropping his head down again.

He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time Hurricane Kitty came through before his baby (or babies) made their grand entrance. He only hoped he had the strength to weather the storm when it did.


	12. You Must Not Complain

_A/N: Well, we have reached the end everyone! This was tons of fun to write, and even more fun to go back and tweak over the last few weeks. I cannot thank you all enough for the KIND words and encouragement you offered me. I wish I was as diligent as I had hoped in responding to everyone individually, but please know how much your lovely reviews mean to me. Well, without further ado, here is the 12_ _th_ _and final chapter!_

 _12\. You Must Not Complain_

The day was finally here; the day they had waited months for, and the day that seemed so far away that morning in Doc's office. Kitty had woken Matt in the middle of the night when she first suspected she was in labor. She wouldn't let him go for Doc until it was light out, or at least until she felt she really needed him. Matt, however, could not stand to see her in pain, and bolted down the back stairs as soon as the first rays of sunlight were appearing over the hills.

It had been hours since Doc had arrived, and it was now mid-afternoon. The saloon was closed, but a small army of close friends were waiting downstairs for news. Kitty and Matt were both exhausted, having been up all night as well. Matt would later blame his state of exhaustion on what happened next.

Kitty was in the midst of a particularly forceful contraction, squeezing Matt's hand with all the strength she had. He hadn't meant to, but when she let go at the end of it, he couldn't help but shake out his hand.

"What was that for?" she asked him breathlessly, still in obvious pain.

"Honey, you got a grip on you!" Matt chuckled. "I can't feel my hand!"

"Oh really?" she shot back at him.

"Yeah, it kinda hurt!"

Doc put his hand to his head and groaned. "Now you've done it," he mumbled.

Matt looked from a still panting Kitty, over to Doc and back again. "What?"

Kitty sat herself up as best as she could with some help from Matt. Before he knew what was happening, she had grabbed him by his shirt collar, bringing his face level with hers.

"It _hurt_? Your _hand_ hurt?" she growled menacingly at him.

"Um," Matt gulped. "Yeah?" Another groan from Doc.

"Don't talk to me about hurting, cowboy," she shouted at him, tightening her hold on his collar. "You want hurt, you try having your stomach turn hard as a rock every few minutes and your insides twist themselves around. Then you try to squeeze a watermelon out of your..." she dropped her eyes to his lap, her meaning clear. "Then we can talk about hurt. Until then, keep your mouth shut!" And she was once again overtaken by a contraction and moved to squeeze his hand again, harder than before.

Doc walked over and patted the dumbstruck marshal on the shoulder. "Well, I think you learned your most important lesson yet."

"What's that, Doc?" Matt asked, his attention focused on his laboring wife.

"You must not ever complain." Matt nodded furiously in agreement, and kissed Kitty's hand that was wrapped around his.

Later, when it was all over, and Doc had left the new family alone, Matt thought back on the day, and had to shake his head at his own stupidity.

"You know something, Kitty," he said softly. "I owe you an apology."

She looked up at him, her lashes still clinging to her tears of happiness. "You do, huh?"

He snuggled closer to her and kissed her temple. "I had no right to complain about my hand." He held up the hand that had since been bandaged, for Kitty had definitely snapped a few of his fingers. "No man, myself included, could do what you did today." He paused to smile down at her, and the bundle in her arms. "Let alone, do it twice." And he looked at the bundle in his own arms.

Kitty smiled, knowing she did not have the energy to laugh. "Yeah, but you know what?"

A kiss to the child in his arms, and one to her. "What?"

"I'd do it all over again for this moment right now. Sitting here, next to you, with these babies, _our_ babies, in our arms." She turned her head up to his and their lips met in a tender kiss.

They sat in silence for a few minutes admiring their babies before Matt started to chuckle.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"So does that mean we're going for two again next time?"

It took a lot of effort not to laugh, knowing it would cause her pain. "You better hope not cowboy. Otherwise your hand won't be the thing that's broken, understand?"

Matt winced at the thought, knowing she wasn't kidding. "Point taken, mama. Point taken."

"Glad to hear it, papa." And the new family settled in and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the wonders their new lives would hold.

END 7/24/14


End file.
